my_disney_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans
Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, commonly known as Prince Hans, is a charming and sophisticated prince who secretly seeks to rule Arendelle with an iron fist by marrying Anna. Hans is the youngest of the thirteen princes from the Southern Isles, and came to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. Since he is the youngest in his family, he will be unable to inherit the throne from his brothers, so he plans on usurping the throne of Arendelle. Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa’s coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he’ll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she’s been waiting for all these years. Hans is a prince from the Kingdom of the Southern Isles, a trade partner of Arendelle. Not much is known about the prince's past; however, he has mentioned that he is the youngest of the thirteen royal siblings and neglected amongst his brothers. Three of them having pretended he didnt exist for two years. His past is further explored in "Frozen Hearts" where it shows that he is constanly bullied by his older siblings. He is also looked down by his father due to him being "weaker" than his brothers, therefore does nothing to stop them bullying him. Knowing he would never rule the throne of the Southern Isles, Hans concocted a scheme to marry into monarchy elsewhere, eventually setting his sights on the Kingdom of Arendelle. Hans' plans changed after realizing how reserved the to-be queen was towards socialization, prompting the prince to instead target her lonely, less mature younger sister Anna, planning to murder Queen Elsa after their marriage, which would result in him becoming king. Personality At first, Prince Hans was a nice, caring, supportive, and hearty gentlemen who loved Anna with intentions to live a happier life with her as a love interest. Hans seemed to care about the citizens of Arendelle more than anything else, as he took care of them while Anna was away from her kingdom, and even though he later took the opportunity to kill Elsa and usurp her kingdom, he did consider the fact that Elsa is a monster, and that by killing her, the kingdom would be saved once and for all from the deadly winter. However, near the end of the film, Hans does become somewhat aggressive and treacherous, as he would lock his own ex-girlfriend in a freezing room, and then rush to kill Elsa with no remorse, even lying to her that Anna died to reach her goal. This ruthlessness was likely stemmed from years of being treated cruelly by his brothers under his father's encouragement because he would never be able to rule his own kingdom. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Disguiser Category:Brainwasher Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderous Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Sociopaths Category:Power-Hungry Category:Usurpers Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Compulsive Liars Category:Psychopaths Category:Fabricator Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Phenomenal Actor Category:Big Bad Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bullies